Mia
Mia Mia is the 4th oldest daughter of Bron and Amaya Shinhan. Her personality is much like Amaya 's and she has the fighting prowess of her father Bron. Mia is very kind hearted and very compassionate and she is a gifted fighter both physically and menatlly like Bron. Mia can always detect the caliber of battle she is going into. She is always been able to keep herself in a level headed state no matter what situation she is in. So its safe to say that she is a very nice person and a very gifted fighter. Personality Mia is always looking for ways to improve the way she fights. Bron and the rest of her family are always there to help her out. She looks up to her parents and her older siblings Tien, Dede (Dendera) , Neivia, Starz, and Kadrance. They each work with her on her drills, speed, indurance, and hidden powers. She finds that when she gets stronger that she couldn't have done it alone. She knows that she can count on her family to help her and to give her space when she needs it. Mia is close to her best friend and cousin Dollie. She can always count on Dollie for anything. Mia loves her family and she is extremely loyal to them. She would give her life if it meant keeping family safe. She also adores her younger siblings Tariah, Orchid, Columbine, Mira, Zerick ,Mirai, Mayleen, Jayleen, Ice, Koro and Jasminn. She helps them train and get stronger just like her older siblings did for her. Fusion She and Dollie accidentally discover how to fuse. They preform the fusion dance but unlike Gotenks they can stay fused as long as they want. All they have to do to become seperated is snap their fingers and boom they are seperated again. Their fusion is called Dia (Mia+ Dollie= Dia) Later on When Mia turns 6 she meets Kaleb while they are fighting Master Shen and Mercanary Tao. She is shocked to find out that Kaleb is Tao's son because he is nothing like his father. She instantly falls for him but she doesn't say anything because she is afraid that he doesn't feel the same for her. Nothing happens until they turn 12 then things get interesting. Kaleb comes over unanonouced and asks to see Mia . Kadrance smiles that "Hehe smile" and tells Kaleb where to find her then he goes and tells Bron. Bron gets pissed that Kadrance would do something that stupid. Amaya just tells them to let Mia and Kaleb be, and because of Amaya, Mia and Kaleb end up kissing and then Kaleb asks her out and of course she says yes. When Mia comes back home she spills the details to Nievia, Starz, Rhea, and Julia. When word comes to Bron he gets pissed but Amaya just tells him to leave them be Dede (Dendera) laughs and says "typical dad, that's what you tried to do with me and Virgo and look at us now." Amaya agrees and tells him "if you don't, then you'll have a whole 'nother set of problems on his hands." Bron agrees with her and then walks out of the room. 5 years later Mia and Kaleb are expecting a baby girl they later name, Hailey. She and Kaleb never marry but that doesn't change anything they still love each other and Hailey just as much. Mia is kind hearted, compassionate, and a great fighter. She would do anything for the sake of her family. Trivia -Has has pink ki - Her daughters name is Hailey - She got her purple heart tatoo when she was 11 as a reward for winning the Junior Budokai Tournement - Her and Dollie's fusion is called "Dia" -Her most dormant power is Dispatch Telekinesis Category:Shinhans Category:Female Characters Category:Random Pages